Welcome to the World Baby Blue
by PleadingForMore
Summary: It's near the end of the pregnancy and about time to meet Baby Blue! read as Troy and Gabriella prepare for one of the best days of their lives.


Welcome to the World Baby Blue

**Disclosure: Do not own: Sportscentre, Lakers, E! News, Jaguar, Cedars Sinai**

**This is the follow up to Introducing Baby Blue because I just couldn't leave him in there! I felt that top really end the story they have to meet Baby Blue and this is them getting to meet Baby Blue. Review please!**

It had been a long week. Gabriella had graduated with honours from UCLA on Monday and it had been non-stop for the rest of the week.

At 8months pregnant, the ceremony, the graduation party the college had thrown, the graduation party Troy had thrown and the various TV appearances on congratulating her and asking how the baby was plus the most recent photo shoot her and Troy had done, she was exhausted and just glad it was the end of the week. All she wanted to do was climb into one of Troy's old t-shirts, sink into her memory foam king-size bed and not wake up for about a week.

Troy was at a game at the present moment in time and she was supposed to be court side supporting him, but had rejected the seat to get some much needed sleep. She flopped down on the bed, got comfortable and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Just as she was about to roll over and fall into a deep sleep, Baby Blue decided to do a tap-dance on her abdomen. She got up and walked over to the en-suite, half-asleep. Once she had done her business she got back into bed and fell into a much needed and deserved sleep.

At The Game-Staples Centre Troy's POV

'_So congratulations. It was a great game and an even better performance from the captain_' Michelle Bonner of Sportscentre said to Troy after the game had finished. 'Thanks, the guys played great, we did our best and as just witnessed our best was obviously good enough' Troy replied. '_Of course, you guys played extremely well_'. 'Thank you'. _' Now, I must congratulate you on Gabriella's graduation but I understand she's not her tonight' '_No she's not, she's at home catching up on some sleep. She's been in and out of the door like a dragonfly this past week and the baby's been kicking like a champion soccer player' '_Ah yes, Baby Blue, how is the baby doing?' '_ Well Blue's been practising dribbling it seems, little one can't stay still' ' _Still no word on the sex then?' '_No we wanted it to be a surprise' '_Well I bet she's enjoying all that dribbling practice' 'Oh Yeah' 'Well I'll let you go shower up and get home to you're beautiful baby mama and please give her love from everyone here at Sportscentre'_ 'Of course, thank you'.

After the rest of the interviews were over and done with, Troy went and showered up and got changed, still experiencing ecstacy over the 78-64 win and as soon as he was done he got into his Jaguar XF and sped home through the sea of paparazzi waiting for him outside.

When he reached his Beverly Hills Home , as expected, the house was in darkness. He put his car in the garage, grabbed his gym bag and headed inside. Once in the utility room he put his smelly uniform in the dryer and then proceeded onto the kitchen. He was starving. He made a ham sandwich and washed it down with a glass of milk. He took off his shoes, put away his now washed dishes and climbed the stairs.

When he reached his bedroom at the bottom of a long corridor, he began to walk as quietly as possible. Gabriella was a very light sleeper and the slightest creek of the floorboard would make her stir from her sleep.

When he reached his bedroom door, he cocked his around the side of it. A smile made its way up his face as his azure blue eyes twinkled with softness of admiration and love. There he saw his petite, heavily pregnant girlfriend of 4years, swathed in one of his old East High shirts, the comforter having fallen off when she twisted in her sleep. He could see the 8 month pregnancy bump nestled neatly underneath the shirt and heat flooded through his body. Whenever he thought of the child that he and his Brie and created he felt a sense of pride, love and longing. The longing was of course from aching to meet his child. He was so excited. They hadn't wanted to find out the sex and it was this reason that nursery had been painted with soft yellow and the furnishings made in a soft pine brown.

He and his friends ( Chad, Zeke and Jason) had spent a whole afternoon fixing the crib and dressers and a diaper changing table. Paraphernalia had been arriving daily from baby companies giving them the necessities needed for taking care of the eagerly awaited Baby Blue. The two hadn't bought anything apart from the crib, the bath towels and a couple of sleep suits. Everything else including: bath lotions, bottles, toys, pram and furnishings were give. Hell, he even had a jungle gym and a swingset as well as a tree house and playhouse in the back garden. ( away from the pool and the basketball court of course)

Troy crept towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and once this had been done he shrugged out of his clothes until he was only in his boxers and climbed into bed and wrapped his arm protectively around his girlfriends middle, protecting her and their baby and then fell into a deep sleep.

Later- Gabriella's POV

Around 3.00am I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach. I waved it off and tried to drift back to sleep. Another pain, followed by another. Then, I felt the liquid slide down my legs. 'OH MY GOD' I said to myself. 'Troy, Troy wake up' I said shaking him awake. 'What is it? What's wrong?' 'It's time!' ' yeah the time is 3.00am now go back to sleep' he mumbled. 'I can't. I mean it's really time, my waters broke' 'What?' he jumped up' 'How? It's not time' 'I don't know but I need to get to the hospital' 'Right'. He jumped up and started haphazardly putting clothes on. He grabbed the overnight bag from the foot of our bed, grabbed his car key, pulled me downstairs and out of the front door, into the car.

We were greeted by paparazzi when we stopped at a red light. They surrounded the car and wouldn't move, Troy stuck his head out the window and barked' move, my girlfriends gone into labour'. At that moment a very painful contraction hit and he sped off quickly when the light changed. We arrived 10 minutes later( due to Troy's erratic driving) at Cedars Sinai Medical Centre in down town LA. He picked me up bridal style as a painful contraction hit and then yelled' My girlfriend has gone into labour'. A nurse came out with a wheelchair and took me up to a private room on the maternity ward while Troy filled out my details. I had just gotten in bed when he walked in, informing me that he had rang both our parents who were on the next flight out here, our friends and his manager Michelle. Our friends were on their way. I grabbed his large hand as a particularly painful contraction hit me and once I had ridden it out my doctor entered the room.

Dr Beth Karlon **(real doctor at Cedars OB'GYN) **entered and took me through everything. She checked how far dilated I was and said it would be a fairly short labour as I was already 5cm dilated. Then there was a commotion outside and our friends came in, bleary eyed. We told them what was happening, how dilated I was and they then told them to go wait in the waiting room. They put down all the balloons and flowers they had brought and left to wait outside.

4 hours and several curses later my mother arrived. She was just in time to save Troy's hand from a very viscious contraction. By this time I was 10cm dilated and ready to push. Once everything was set up and I had been moved to the birthing suite, I suddenly lost all confidence I had. ' I can't do this' I breathed. 'I'm not ready. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I cant lose my baby weight? Will Troy still love me? I'm not strong enough for this. 'You can do this' Troy said 'Baby you can do it, deep breaths and then soon we'll have our beautiful Baby Blue in our arms and it will have all been worth it'. Troy said while wiping my forehead with a wet towel and stroking my hair, while my mother held my hand. This brought some of my confidence back. 'OK, let's do this' ' Alright Gabriella on my count of 10 I need you to push with all your might' 'OK' '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,..10 push!' I pushed with everything I had. It didn't work. ' we'll go again OK? On 10 again. Again she started the count and with this I pushed once more and felt something hot and wet slide out of my thighs. Seconds later the most beautiful sound in the world was heard. I laughed and Troy next me to me kissed my head and said softly' You did it Brie, we have our Baby Blue'. He laughed then and hugged me tight. ' congratulations' Dr Karlan's voice brought me out of my ecstatic haze and announced' you have a beautiful baby boy! Daddy would you like to cut the chord?'. Troy nodded ecclesiastically and went to cut the chord. Then he was taken away to be cleaned up. I sent Troy with him because I have a theory about babies being switched when your back is turned, (Troy calls me crazy but I'm just being cautious.) he was brought back clean and placed in my arms. 'Hey, i'm your mommy and have waited so long to meet you' I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. He was so tiny. One of his hands fitted around my finger. Troy held him and cooed at him and then we let the parents and the friends in.

Everyone entered and immediately crowded Troy to get a look. They all cooed and awwed and the parents took pictures of everyone holding him. Sharpay got a text then and told us to put E! News on. We did as instructed. The number one report was that my waters had broke, I'd been rushed to hospital and there ws still no word about how me the mother or the baby was doing. I was so happy. I fell asleep with a smile on my face surrounded by my family and friends.

Troy's POV

Today has been the happiest day of my life yet. As I held my baby, the baby I had created out of love with Gabriella, my eyes marvelled over his features. He was the perfect mix. He had Brie's raven hair and my azure blue eyes. The Bolton eyes as my dad called them. He had soft caramel skin and Brie's button nose. I put him in the hospital crib next to Gabriella's bed and walked over to the couch in the room. Everyone had already left with promises of visiting the next day. I lay down and fell asleep instantly.

Around 1.00pm after everyone had arrived and said how beautiful he was in the light and Gabriella had nursed him Dr Karlan came in to check on them both. She had a birth certificate in hand and her eyes were imploring. 'Have we got a name yet guys?. At this everyone turned to look at us with the same imploring look that Karlan had in her eyes. 'Yeah we do'. We smiled at eachother and looked around the room.

'E! News top 10. Our number one story this afternoon

Hi, I'm Guliana and welcome to E! News Top 10. Our number one story this afternoon

We have all been eagerly awaiting news of Gabriella Montez and her baby and news is what we have for you. We go live now to Ryan who is outside Cedars for us with the latest.'

'Guliana the atmosphere her is crazy! This place Is packed tight with reporters from all over the world eagerly awaiting news of Yummy Mommy Gabriella Montez and child Baby Blue. Everyone is waiting for a family member to make their way out of the doors and make the announcement about the sex and name. Hold on! There's someone coming out! It's daddy himself Troy Bolton!.

"thank you all for coming out to enjoy this exciting time with us. At 08.15am this morning my partner Gabriella Montez gave birth to our first child. This morning Dylan Jaylen Bolton entered our world a month early. Weighing 4lb and 6oz he his doing very well and both mother and child are healthy and well and excited to meet each other. I hope you like the name, I picked it out myself (**everyone laughs**). Thank you for coming out to enjoy our new . Thank you and excuse me. He walked back into the building.

" Well, there you have it Guliana. Welcome to the world Dylan Jaylen Bolton, formerly know as Baby Blue !."

" Thank you Ryan. Well there it is. Welcome to the world Baby Blue"

A/N I couldn't resist. I really wanted to meet him.

This will be the end of the Baby Blue Saga and I hope you have enjoyed reading aboput him as I have writing about him. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks.


End file.
